In general, such changing picture cards often comprise one stationary picture and one sliding picture, each of which is fashioned from a single sheet of paper. The stationary picture is often cut into parallel strips by means of parallel slits, with the sliding picture also being cut into parallel strips of equal width by parallel slits. When the stationary picture is displayed, the sliding picture is concealed behind the stationary picture strip when a pull tab connected to the sliding picture is actuated, the sliding picture's strips to move into the foreground and obscure the stationary picture's strips, thereby displaying a different picture. A disadvantage of such cards is that, even if the slits of one picture are cut at an angle to those of the other, the leading edges of the moving strips tend to catch on the facing edges of the stationary strips, causing hang-ups and potential tearing of the strips; also sometimes the background picture is not always completely concealed.